


Reliving One's Youth

by biichan



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: M/M, Missing Scene, tinyfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-03-06
Updated: 2008-03-06
Packaged: 2017-10-09 04:39:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 42
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/83142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/biichan/pseuds/biichan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short glimpse of a scene that never made it out of the first draft of <i>The Two Doctors</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reliving One's Youth

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Amy Wolf](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Amy+Wolf).



"I was always fond of your traditional views of appropriate undergarments for use under kilts," the Doctor said once they were alone. "I hope you don't mind me taking liberties, Jamie, but it has been so many centuries since I've seen you."

**Author's Note:**

> Amy Wolf requested tinyfic in her journal. I couldn't resist.


End file.
